Rivolute
Planetary Data Rivolute, once a giant budding planet in its star system, was struck by a giant meteorite that split it into three similarly-sized planetoids. Somehow, the group kept its orbit – even forming an atmosphere, and now possesses a strange orbit between the three 'moons' – Rivoi, Volui and Utae. Rivoi Rivoi, the largest of the three, is also considered the 'main' planetoid of Rivolute, and the one closest to the center of the original planet. Unlike the others, it has massive lakes in its surface which allowed for the creation of new life. A few forests have also formed thanks to the water, however, this number is minimal compared to the forests of Volui. Currently, Rivoi is the planetoid with the most variety in its fauna and flora, with fish and avian creatures thriving around the lakes, and the main inhabitants having formed large cities closeby in order to attain the resources and even share them with the other planetoids. Volui Volui is most often the planetoid closest to Rivoi. Though not possessing lakes, Volui had great access to constant rains in several parts of the planetoid, allowing for large forests that span the entire surface. Unlike the trees in Rivoi, these are sturdier and taller, allowing for the inhabitants to make their homes in the forests, using the sturdy trunks to support their buildings. While not nearly as varied as the fauna of Rivoi, Volui has quite a few mammals and avians living on, in, and under the trees, with a few of those mammals utilizing membranes to get around. Utae Utae is, sadly, the most barren of the three planetoids, though there are a few noteworthy finds. Much like the first two, there is an atmosphere filled with oxygen, thanks to bacteria which consume carbon dioxide to expel oxygen. While trees and non-inhabitant fauna are non-existent, the planetoid is carved with mountains that reach fairly high compared to the diameter of this planetoid. The wind in Utae is rather strong, requiring visitors and the inhabitants themselves to protect themselves in order to not get blown away or even torn apart by the strength of the wind. Inhabitants The Rivorus are a small, bipedal race with a lack of arms, and a giant, prehensile tail which they use to grab onto objects and utilize them just like they would with arms and hands. Their head is perfectly circular, containing an eye, the shape of it depending on the planetoid of origin. Depending on the planetoid they are from, Rivorus have fairly different appearances and wildly different cultures, allowing for a distinction between Rivoi Rivorus, Volui Rivorus and Utae Rivorus. Rivoi Rivorus The Rivoi Rivorus are the most populous of the Rivorus. Their eye is teardrop-shaped, and their colours are a sky blue alongside greenish cyan for their eye and tail. To hunt in the lakes, they have developed small fins on the ends of their legs and tail, and have little to no fur. Rivoi Rivorus tend to be pompous due to their status as most well-known and having the highest number. A few have even been seen to treat Volui and Utae Rivorus as utterly inferior to them, leading to a few cases where civil war was close to breaking out. Volui Rivorus Volui Rivorus have adapted to life in the treetops nearly perfectly. Their colours are a duller green with a brown eye and tail, the eye being larger and circular in shape, and the tail having ridges in order to cling onto branches and trunks. They are the Rivorus with the most fur, using it to keep warm in the colder winters. Volui Rivorus are the most carefree of the Rivorus, taking life with ease and living each day like a continuation of the last. They don't mind the rather hostile treatment of the Rivoi Rivolus as long as it doesn't directly affect them. Utae Rivorus The Utae Rivorus are a much more hardy type of Rivorus thanks to the conditions they live in. They are a pale blue and even white on their tail and eye, the eye having a semicircular shape, and the tail having developed membranes in order to combat the winds. Their environment leads to having no fur and armor scales along their back and tail. Utae Rivorus are the most cynical of the three, believing that their harsh life leads to them being the superior Rivorus, often getting into feuds with Rivoi Rivorus due to their natures clashing. Strangely enough, while they don't believe Volui Rivorus to be superior, they do respect the group, sometimes even trading goods between the planetoids in order to make each other's lives easier. Game Data Gallery Rivolute_volui.png|A Volui Rivorus. Rivolute_utae.png|An Utae Rivorus. Category:Homeworlds